helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Supaa-CHIGAU- URUTORA JUNIOR ~Haro! Puro Kankoku Auditions~ Jendabento
Supaa-CHIGAU- URUTORA JUNIOR ~Haro! Puro Kankoku Auditions~ Jendabento (Super-WRONG- ULTRA JUNIOR ~Hello! Pro Korea Audition~ Gender Bent) is an audition for the sister group of SM Entertaiment's Super Junior. They will be signed under Up-Front Agency. The auditions will run for 20 Days, the first 6 days will be the 1st round, singing in front of Tsunku, Lee Sooman and Kim Young-Min. The next 3 days, will be serious training to get into the 3rd round. The next 11 days will be vocal, dance and acting training. an MVP will be selected in the last 11 days to join. The MVP to be chosen will be the one who has improved most. It was given the name "Jendabento/Genderbent" because the 11 members to be chosen will each represent a member of Super Junior. The auditions were held in Japan, Korea and China. Audition Details *'Application Requirements' : Korean girls ages 14-19 years were allowed to audition : Japanese girls ages 14-19 who know how to speak Korean are allowed as well : Chinese girls ages 14-19 who know how to speak Korean are allowed. *'Total Applicants' : 20,000+ *'Training Camp and Theme Song' : Dance - Sorry, Sorry (Super Junior), Don't Don (Super Junior), Sexy, Free and Single (Super Junior), Help me!! (Morning Musume) : Voice - No Other (Super Junior), Its You (Super Junior), Opera (Super Junior), Ame no Furanai Hoshi Wa Aisenai Darou (Morning Musume) *'Training Camp Choreographers, Vocal Instructors and Supervisors' : 'Dance - Eunhyuk, Donghae, Shindong, Reana, Kristen, Aoi Xiao : Vocal - Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Eniko, Maria, Saburo Eri : Supervisors - Lala, Hoi Daiyu, Sofia, Prince Manager, Wang DaoMing, Hankyung *'Broadcast : ''On Hello! SATOYAMA Life First Round *Application deadline was February 4, 2013. Second Round *The 2nd round began February 5, 2013. **All the video tapes were distributed among the Choreographers, Vocal Instructors and Tsunku, Lee Sooman and Kim Young-Min. **The 2nd round was from February 5-7, all the chosen ones were divided by country (Korea, Japan, China), each country group was divided into 2. The location assignment of Vocal instructors, Choreographers and Supervisors were as follows: ***South Korea Group ****Dance - Eunhyuk ****Vocal - Ryeowook ****Supervisor - Lala ***North Korea Group ****Dance - Donghae ****Vocal - Kyuhyun ****Supervisor - Hoi Daiyu ***Japan ~Hokkaido, Honshu~ Group ****Dance - Shindong ****Vocal - Yesung ****Supervisor - Sofia ***Japan ~Shikoku, Kyushu~ Group ****Dance - Reana ****Vocal - Eniko ****Supervisor - Prince Manager ***Northern China ****Dance - Kristen ****Vocal - Maria ****Supervisor - Wang DaoMing ***Southern China ****Dance - Aoi Xiao ****Vocal - Saburo Eri ****Supervisor - Hankyung **The dance and song they were made to learn and master perfectly was Sorry, Sorry and Don't Don. **The songs they were made to learn and memorize perfectly was Its You and Opera. **February 7, The MVP Chosen was: Geum Rio Third Round *There were 100 candidates in total, 50 were gathered in Seoul and the other 50 were gathered in Tokyo for further screening. From there they were selected and invited to training camp **Dance - Sexy, Free and Single **Vocal - No Other *This only lasted for a day, starting very early in the morning and ending very late at night. *February 8, The MVP chosen was: Tokugawa Sayo Fourth Round *They were taken to a training camp wherein they were given strict dance and vocal lessons. They recorded Ame No Furanai Hoshi Wa Aisenai Darou? and Opera seperately and danced Help me!! and Don't Don as a group in front of Tsunku, Lee Sooman and Kim Young-Min. *Lasted for 2 days: February 9 and 10, 2013. *20 Finalists were chosen from the 4th Round *February 9, The MVP Chosen was: Toyotomi Maaya *February 10, The MVP Chosen was: Oda Kotone Fifth Round *They performed a mini live as a group. *They performed Sorry, Sorry, No Other and Help me!! *The live was only on for a day. February 11, 2013. *15 Were Chosen for the next round. *February 11, The MVP Chosen was: Takahashi Miu Sixth Round *They were treated as pros, wherein they performed as back up dancers for Hello! Project and SM Entertainment, recorded various songs, went to vocal lessons and dance training daily. *This lasted until February 17, 2013. *February 12, The MVP Chosen was: Ichijo Na-Young *February 13, The MVP Chosen was: Yoshida Sakura *February 14, The MVP Chosen was: Ando Kana *February 15, The MVP Chosen was: Kotani Sanaye *February 16, The MVP Chosen was: Lee YoonHee *February 17, The MVP Chosen was: Min EunKyung Results *Takahashi Miu to represent Leeteuk *Ichijo NaYoung to represent Heechul *Geum Rio to represent Yesung *Ando Kana to represent Kangin *Kotani Sanaye to represent Shindong *Toyotomi Hotaru to represent Sungmin *Oda Kotone to represent Eunhyuk *Tokugawa Sayo to represent Donghae *Yoshida Sakura to represent Siwon *Lee YoonHee to represent Ryeowook *Min Eunkyung to represent Kyuhyun By demand of the fans: *Montri Areva to represent Zhoumi *Lee IsEul to represent Kibum *Xiao Xiwang to represent Henry Trivia *The Choreographers, Vocal Instructors and Supervisors were instructed to be strict. *It has "Jendabento/Genderbent" in the title because each one who is chosen to join will represent one member from Super Junior, thus making them seem like female versions of Super Junior. *Xiao Xiwang participated in this audition. *The fans continue to demand for a representation of Han Geng. Category:2013 Auditions Category:Korean Nationality Category:SM Entertainment Category:Collaboration Auditions Category:Korea-based Groups Category:Sister Group Category:Yue Hua Entertainment Category:Takahashi Miu Category:Ichijo Na-Young Category:Geum Rio Category:Ando Kana Category:Kotani Sanaye Category:Toyotomi Hotaru Category:Oda Kotone Category:Tokugawa Sayo Category:Yoshida Sakura Category:Lee YoonHee Category:Min Eunkyung Category:Montri Areva Category:Lee IsEul Category:Xiao Xiwang Category:2013 Debuts Category:Group Formations in 2013